Chiharu
Chiharu (チハル) was one of the 10,000 players trapped in Sword Art Online. Appearance Real Life Kumiko has black-brown hair and dark chocolate colored eyes. Her hair goes to about mid-back and she likes to wear it down with one small braid. She prefers to dress in bright colored clothing (with pink) and only wears her uniform at school. In-game (SAO) As Chiharu, she chose to stick with a pink color scheme, as pink is her favorite color. She dyed her hair pink, and wore her usual hairstyle while adding a shiny gold and silver butterfly barrette. She chose to wear a pink coat with detached sleeves and gold and silver accents over her armor and a gold skater skirt. For footwear she wore white combat boots. ALO Chiharu converted her avatar from SAO, and chose Undine as her race. She was able to retain her pink hair, but still dyed the ends of it pale blue, so she would still be identifiable as an Undine. This time, she wore a different barrette. This one was a pink bow. She also decided to not dress in the normal ways a healer would, finding it to be boring and generic, (though still kinda pretty) and instead wore a pale blue dress with a pink ribbon (similar to the one she wore in her hair) at the top of her chest with long sleeves. She wore a pink sash tied around her waist and pink ankle boots. She decided to add some fur to her dress at the ends of her sleeves and at the top as well as a furry hood to make it cuter, and so she could deal better with colder climates. Personality Kumiko/Chiharu is very energetic in real life, and in-game. She is very expressive of her emotions. She tries to be optimistic, and most of the time, she is. She doesn't like sports and doesn't find enjoyment in exercise either. Though somehow, she still has a small figure. Despite her hatred of athletics, she is very competitive, especially in tests of knowledge. She takes great pride in her grades, and takes school very seriously. Her loud, perky, voice makes her easy to notice. Background Before SAO came out, Kumiko worked very hard in school. She got really good grades, and had a lot of pressure on her to live up to the expectations. So, she started playing video games to relieve her of stress. She had fun, although she wasn't very good at them. Her parents got her a NerveGear for her birthday, and she paid with her own money online to get SAO, finding it to be easier than camping out for days like other people did. Chronology (Series title) Relationships Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level: 86' *'HP: 14678' Main Equipment *'Friedensblume' Skills Alfheim Online *'Level: 22' *'HP: 3459' *'MP: 3800' Main Equipment *Heilenblume Skills Notable Achievements * * Trivia *She decided to play as an Undine over a Cait Sith, due to the fact that they were better at supporting and could heal, although she still envied the Cait Siths for their cute cat ears. *She also greatly enjoys music, but chose Undine over Pooka due to their ability to wall-run and being better at healing. *She was not too happy when she found out that ALO had turned her avatar's eyes blue. However, she decided to just deal with it and found it matched with her outfit anyway. *She was also quite disappointed when she found out that her Unique Weapon, Friedensblume, from SAO, was no longer usable in ALO. However, she simply made a new one which she decided to call Heilenblume. She liked the 'blume' part from Friedensblume, so she kept it. Category:Character Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Undine